


Summerboy(friend)

by lovelyairi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bald Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bald Soo, Condoms, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mentions of intercrural sex, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai, Summer, confident and flirty soo, it's a little more than a pwp but mainly a pwp, kind of, mentions of animal crossing, pools, rich kids, step siblings jongin and seulgi, tattoo'd and pierced soo, twins soo and rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Jongin is new to the neighbourhood and he finds the man wearing a swimsuit next door very attractive
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 18
Kudos: 113





	Summerboy(friend)

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! This took me some willpower and it kept getting longer and longer and ugh okay it's done LOL  
> I came up with this while listening to 'Jesus Christ 2005 God Bless America' by The 1975 and it's working title was actually 'I'm in love (with a boy i know)' but it doesn't fit this fic that well so I changed it to match 'Summerboy' by Lady Gaga!  
> Though not as uhh well you'll see  
> I hope you're all doing well during this difficult time, take care everyone. I'm wishing you and your loved ones well  
> Anyways onto the fic! I hope y'all enjoy

“Jongin, can you help Seulgi bring these boxes up to her room?” Jongin prickles at the sound of his mother’s voice and he frowns. He’d been meticulously setting up his figurines on the new shelf that his father had just installed for him. Jongin could’ve done it himself but the moment he missed the nail and hammered the wall, his father had taken the hammer away from him. Jongin and his family had just moved into a new house and he’d loudly declared that he wanted absolutely no distractions for the next half an hour so that he could set up his room, having been the first to carry all of his boxes upstairs. It wasn’t like he wasn’t a fan of his step sister but having to take on the big brother role despite them being only one month apart was a lot to handle considering he’d been an only child before his father remarried. Seulgi was fine, she was like any other stereotypical little sister he’d seen in movies though he thinks there will always be a distance between them since they weren’t blood related. 

“Seul can carry them herself! She’s  _ so _ strong!” Jongin tries not to make the words sound so sarcastic but his tone betrays him. Jongin had been the victim of many headlocks after all. Seulgi had been kick boxing since she was young and she liked to show off her moves even though Jongin was sure half the things she tried on him weren't actual kickboxing. She was also a dancer, that was something the two had in common, which made no sense to Jongin because how was she that graceful and strong at the same time? It wasn’t fair, no wonder his father leaned more towards Seulgi’s side sometimes. Not that Jongin resented her for it, their parents made sure they knew that they were proud of him as well. Seulgi was born to shine whereas Jongin only shone in select moments. His hands are shaking and his breath is held as he carefully places a chibi figure of Ryoma behind another Ryoma figure. 

“You’d make a lady carry her own boxes while you play with your toys?” Jongin yelps at the voice right next to his ear and his surprise causes the other figurines he’d already set up to knock down. Jongin drops his chibi figurine in a gentle rage (they were expensive, okay?) and his breaths grow heavier as he gets more and more angry. But Jongin wasn’t actually the type to get angry and that anger soon melts into frustration and he looks down at Seulgi with a pout on his face. She seems a little guilty but the smirk on her lips said otherwise, there was no way she didn’t know that she’d startle him. 

“Couldn’t you just leave me alone for another 15 minutes?! I was almost done!” Jongin whines and Seulgi sighs before she points at the insane amount of bubble wrap seeping out of the large box of figurines he still had yet to unpack.

“It would’ve taken you a lot longer than 15 minutes and you know that! You already have your PS4 set up, don’t think mom and I don’t know that you’re going to start gaming the second you finished organizing your toys. Hurry up and help me, then I’ll leave you alone,” Seulgi says and Jongin huffs at her accusations. Okay maybe she was right but she didn’t have to ruin the hard work he’d already poured into his display! He was following pictures he’d taken of his display before he had to pack it all away, it was perfect and he was in the middle of recreating it. Jongin sighs and he follows Seulgi down the stairs, his hand on the railing since he knew she had a tendency for the dramatics and he’d already fallen down the stairs once before because of her.

“It’s just these two, hurry up Nini,” Seulgi stands with her hands on her hips as soon as they reach the main floor. She points her toe at the boxes in question and Jongin hadn’t noticed when she’d decided to paint them blue. They definitely didn’t match her currently purple fingernails however and he guesses she was too lazy to change her toenail colour because he could’ve sworn they’d been blue for a while now. He’s pulled out of his random thoughts when said toes pinch his calf and he jumps up in pain. 

“Fine fine, but I mean it, after this I don’t want any distractions,” Jongin says loud enough that his mother hears him and though his father is nowhere to be seen he can only hope he hears him too. Jongin squats down and he decides to try and lift both boxes at once to avoid two trips but it’s much too heavy. Seulgi smacks the back of his head which makes him hit his forehead off of the box in front of his face.

“I’ll help you out loser, I just need you to carry the heavier one,” Seulgi sighs and she picks up the box on top with ease. Jongin lifts the other one easily enough and together they waddle up the staircase. Seulgi’s room was beside his since it was the only other room with a view of the backyard so at least it wasn’t a long trip from the staircase. Jongin drops the box gently inside of her new room and she does the same. Before he can escape to the confines of his room however they both hear their father's voice from downstairs.

“Jongin! Seulgi! I need you two to help me carry the lawn chairs in the truck to the shed out back!” his father’s voice has no room to argue and Jongin looks outside for good measure. His father wasn’t even in the backyard, he was probably organizing the basement so yelling back wouldn’t do anything for him. Seulgi grabs his wrist in a millisecond and drags him back down the stairs. Jongin can’t help but look longingly at his bedroom door as they descend. They pass his mother in the kitchen and put on their shoes. Seulgi takes care in putting on her shoes properly whereas Jongin just shoves his feet in and squishes the back of them. They both head outside and towards the truck that their family rented to help transport their furniture and Jongin climbs in first so that he can hand the chairs down to Seulgi.

“How do you think our neighbours are, Seul?” Seulgi asks and her voice echoes in the truck a little bit. Jongin runs his hand through his hair at an attempt to get his long bangs out of his eyes but it doesn’t work. Seulgi hands him a yellow hairband and he takes a second to tie his bangs up into a ponytail before he looks around. It was a quaint neighbourhood, a little on the wealthier side but then again, Seulgi’s mother was a screenwriter for movies and dramas alike and Jongin’s father was an actor. It was one of the reasons why they had to join a gated community, their last home had been discovered and Jongin’s father decided it was time to move to a new family home for them all. Rather than the home Seulgi and her mother had been living in previously. Jongin is glad to see there’s only about ten chairs or so, for the odd time they had guests over, and he hands them all down for Seulgi to rest on the ground.

“Definitely rich folk, but I can’t say I’m too interested. Think dad will make us give greeting gifts to the neighbours?” Jongin asks as he hops down from the truck and Seulgi hands him three chairs, but Jongin only takes two. There’s no way he can safely juggle three chairs up along the side of their house all the way to the gate leading to the backyard. Seulgi takes three just to prove a point.

“If dad doesn’t then mom will, come on, I hate the sun,” Seulgi whines and Jongin leads her to the back since he was going to have to be the one to open the door. Jongin loved the sunlight and his skintone reflected that, while Seulgi was pale in comparison. Jongin leans against the house as he pries open the latch with his shoe and he doesn’t like the rough texture of bricks against his delicate skin. He passes through first then holds open the gate for Seulgi to pass. They carry the chairs past the patio but they resort to dragging them the moment they get to the grass. They reach the shed and Jongin frowns when he sees a lock on the door. He looks at Seulgi, wondering if she had a key even though there was no way she would and she sighs.

“Fine I’ll go ask dad for the key. Carry some more chairs back eh? I want to see at least 4 more chairs when I return,” Seulgi says hotly and he doesn’t want to complain about how unfair that was. There was no use arguing with her when the heat was already getting to her head. Not that the house was any cooler since his father didn’t turn on the air conditioning yet. No point in doing so when they had to keep the doors open to bring in boxes and what not. Jongin starts to follow Seulgi, though she was moving at a much faster pace than he was but the sound of music makes him pause. It’d been playing softly and without his and Seulgi’s grunting along with the sound of the chair knocking together he probably would’ve noticed it. Jongin approaches the fence between their backyards and he can barely see through the wooden fence. But after adjusting his field of vision Jongin sees it and he’s absolutely mesmerized. 

One the other side of the fence were two young adults, he assumed they were siblings considering how alike they looked. There was a woman in the pool, her strawberry blonde hair tied up into a bun. He couldn’t see her but he could see that she was wearing a white swimsuit. Jongin didn’t really care for her though, he cared for the man lying on a lawn chair underneath the sun. There were shades over his eyes and he was sucking lazily on a popsicle, his body relaxed as his pale skin cooked in the sun’s rays. He was wearing a black lace one piece with slits on the side where his flesh peeked out and through. The boy had a buzzed head and a floral tattoo on his right thigh, the colour popped on his skin. The two sang carelessly to the music playing and Jongin swallowed hard when he felt a hand tapping his shoulder.

“Peeping on our neighbours Nini? You know that’s not polite,” at least Seulgi is tasteful in keeping her voice down. Jongin pulls away with a sheepish smile and he clears his throat. 

“Got the key?” Jongin says and she holds up a ring of keys with a smile. She was already holding onto the one they needed so at least Jongin didn’t have to send her back inside to ask their father. Jongin doesn’t say anything else as she unlocks the shed and he makes his way back to the truck so that he can carry more chairs. Jongin tries to keep his head clear but he can’t help but shut down the moment he makes his way back. There was a chain link fence running between their property and Jongin was shocked to see Seulgi leaning against it, a bright smile on her face as she spoke amicably to the woman he’d seen earlier. She was beautiful to say the least, her smile was bright and she was glowing, her body covered by a towel wrapped around her swimsuit.

“Oh good timing, this is my brother Jongin. Jongin meet Chaeyoung, she lives next door,” Seulgi introduces them and Jongin smiles at her, wanting to shake her hand as a formality but the lawn chairs weren’t necessarily the cleanest. She seems to appreciate the gesture anyways and Jongin is about to make his escape when Seulgi grabs his wrist to stop him. Before he can protest he sees why she stopped him.

“Chaeyoung, what’re you doing?” a velvety deep voice graces the air and Jongin feels a chill run up his spine. Jongin’s eyes widen as the man from earlier approaches them and he doesn’t have a towel wrapped around his body like Chaeyoung does. He’s holding a popsicle stick in hand and his lips are tinged red from said treat. The boy looks at Seulgi first before looking over to him and Jongin’s heart stops when he lowers his sunglasses to get a better look at him, revealing his thick brows and large eyes. Chaeyoung grins at him and pulls him closer to her. The boy was on the plumper side whereas the girl was much thinner, Jongin couldn’t look away from those thick thighs though and it was hard not to stare at the pockets of flesh peeking out of the slits of his one piece, Jongin wanted to poke them, maybe bite them.  _ Wait what _ ? 

“Meet our new neighbours, Seulgi and Jongin! They just moved in with their parents. This is Kyungsoo, my twin brother,” Chaeyoung says in a bright tone and Kyungsoo removes his sunglasses. With nothing on his face Jongin can truly see the resemblance between the two and he swallows hard when Kyungsoo licks his lips and looks at him.

“Welcome to the neighbourhood, when you’re all settled in, won’t y’all come over for dinner some time?” Kyungsoo’s smile widens and he looks directly at Jongin before he looks towards Seulgi. Jongin clears his throat and he gives a polite nod.

“Thank you Kyungsoo, we’ll definitely take you up on that offer. Now if you’ll excuse us, we need to continue unpacking. We’ll see you two soon,” Seulgi says and she pushes Jongin away before he can get another word out. Jongin swallows the lump in his throat and Seulgi takes one of the chairs away from him as an excuse to go back to the shed with him. Jongin doesn’t know what to say at first so he doesn’t bother filling the silence, Seulgi on the other hand was not satisfied in the slightest with the lack of words from her stepbrother.

“I bet you two will hook up before summer ends,” Jongin chokes on his saliva and Seulgi pats his back not so subtly, a little rough if you were asking him. Jongin coughs and looks up at Seulgi with wide eyes.

“Jongin, he was eating you with his eyes. Wasn’t even hiding it, he wanted you to know he wanted you,” Seulgi scrunches her nose knowing that someone was so openly thirsting for her stepbrother but she can’t deny that Jongin was a good looking guy. He was just a bit of a… nerd. Not to mention a little awkward when it came to interacting with literally anything. Jongin wasn’t listening to her really, he was still shaken with Kyungsoo as a whole. What a beautiful human being. He’d never met anyone like Kyungsoo before and he wasn’t really sure how to act but one thing was for sure, he was  _ attracted _ . He clears his throat and mindlessly continues his duties of bringing all the lawn chairs to the shed. If Seulgi wanted to say something, she didn't, which Jongin appreciates because he was a little overwhelmed at the moment. 

“I’m going to organize my room now. No interruptions okay?” Jongin says with a smile after he closes up the shed and Seulgi grins behind him.

“Of course, lead the way. I have my own room to organize,” Seulgi says in a cheeky tone and Jongin shuffles back to the front door. He manages to avoid looking over towards the pool again even though he can hear the twins out there again. Jongin holds open the door for Seulgi to enter first and he follows after, giving the truck a glance first. It was mostly empty. When the two enter Jongin sees his father at the dining table chowing down a sandwich while his mother stands beside him.

“Hungry? I made everyone a little snack,” she smiles at her children and Jongin can’t say he’s exactly hungry right now. He’s a little eager to be alone to be honest. Their mother doesn’t pick up on it but their father does and he holds his wife’s hand.

“I’ll eat later mom, just going to go organize some stuff first,” Jongin smiles apologetically and she doesn’t seem to take it personally at least. Jongin hurries up the stairs while Seulgi pulls out a chair to sit, the screech of the chair against the hardwood floor was unbearable. From what he remembered, his father said that he’d take their mother out for last minute furniture shopping so Jongin would have to remind them about a rug. He goes into his new room and closes the door behind him gently before he goes over to the window. Jongin pries open and he leans towards it for a moment, smiling as he feels the sun and wind on his skin. This move felt like a good choice, it wasn’t too far from where they had lived before but it was definitely more secure which made him feel safer. Jongin opens his eyes and he looks down towards the left, swallowing hard when he sees Kyungsoo in the pool. He’s lying on an inflatable watermelon and he’s sipping on what looked like a cocktail this time. Kyungsoo looks up at him and he smirks, waving his hand as he lowers his sunglasses again. Jongin coughs and he waves back, stepping away from the window the moment he does.

Jongin is flustered for a moment and he catches his reflection in the mirror on his wall. He still has his hair tied up and he looks like an idiot. Jongin coughs and he removes the yellow hair tie, placing it on his desk as a reminder to return it to Seulgi later. Jongin goes into his fancy new ensuite and washes his hands before he goes back to his figurines which were still knocked over from earlier. 

  
  


It’s been a few days since they’ve moved into their new neighbourhood and Jongin has become a bit of a hermit. His father was currently filming overseas, having taken a few days off in order to move but the moment they’d settled in, he was flying to Japan to film. As for their mother, she was constantly at work lately since her home office wasn’t furnished yet and she couldn’t concentrate as well at home. Seulgi has been attending meets here and there, keeping herself busy during the summer break. Jongin didn’t have many reasons to leave the house so he didn’t. He also didn’t have many friends to contact and so when he heard knocking at the door his immediate response was to panic. A number of things were going through his head, how the paparazzi had found them once again, how sasaeng fans were looking for his father or his sister, how he wasn’t safe at home. But then Jongin remembered, it was a gated community. This wasn’t his old home. 

And so with a heavy heart, he left the comfort of his room and went downstairs. Jongin presses himself up against the door and he peeks through the peephole (a feature he’d been adamant about when they were choosing their new home) and he’s shocked to see Kyungsoo standing there. Jongin’s brain doesn’t convey this feeling to his body however because within a second, he’s unlocking the door and swinging it open. Kyungsoo is visibly shocked by the aggressive movement and Jongin stares. Kyungsoo was wearing a black short sleeve turtleneck with the words “CUT HERE” on the neck as well as high waisted denim shorts and black fishnet stockings. He had platform shoes on his feet and a beret on his head, lipgloss on his lips. Jongin froze and he suddenly remembered what he was currently wearing, an old Pokemon t-shirt and sweatpants. 

“Good afternoon babe, I was wondering if you were free?” Kyungsoo’s grin is charming and if he’s shocked by Jongin’s appearance he doesn’t show it on his face. Jongin blinks for a second and his jaw drops when he realizes what Kyungsoo called him. Kyungsoo called him  _ babe _ . Oh no. Jongin was so screwed. And judging by the growing smirk on Kyungsoo’s perfect lips he knew it too. Jongin clears his throat and he thinks about his options. There wasn’t really any reason why he shouldn’t go anywhere with Kyungsoo, though he still wasn’t sure if this beautiful man was some kind of murderer. But he was probably the child of a celebrity or a celebrity himself so the chances of him being a murderer were low?

“You alright there babe?” Jongin sees Kyungsoo’s face a little too close, having leaned forward to check on him. He steps back and falls into the door ungracefully. Jongin laughs nervously and Kyungsoo’s smirk becomes a little more gentle. Jongin furrows his brows as a stray lock of hair falls into his face and he pushes it back. 

“I’m okay- uhh good morning Kyungsoo. I’m free right now but I would rather take a shower first? Get a little cleaned up?” Jongin blabbers and Kyungsoo looks at him from head to toe. Slowly.

“Whatever makes you comfortable babe, though I do think you’re already perfect as you are,” Kyungsoo’s words flow smoothly and he adjusts his weight onto his other foot. The movement is so mesmerizing that Jongin forgets to breathe at some point. He coughs.

“Y-you can wait up in my room? But just know that we have a bunch of alarms all over the place and cameras so don’t try anything funny?” Jongin’s attempts at sounding threatening were completely failing and Kyungsoo laughs as he’s allowed entrance. Jongin closes the door behind him and Kyungsoo bends over to undo the buckles on his shoes, his ass completely in Jongin’s view and almost against his crotch if he didn’t back the fuck up.

“Trust me babe, there’s only one thing worth stealing here,” Kyungsoo looks directly at him without an ounce of subtlety and Jongin chokes on his saliva. Jongin leads Kyungsoo to his bedroom and he looks over at Seulgi’s open door, wishing she were here because he didn’t know what to do. Jongin allows Kyungsoo to enter first before he closes the door behind them. His room wasn’t messy at least, it was just a bit… he had a lot of figurines by his desk. Hopefully Kyungsoo didn’t mind those. Jongin looks over to his television with his game paused and he looks at Kyungsoo.

“You wanna play while you wait? It’s not too difficult and I don’t mind if you just walk around,” Jongin says as he walks with Kyungsoo over to the beanbag with the controller on top of it. Kyungsoo reaches for the controller and he sits down comfortably as Jongin goes to his closet to grab some clothes. Jongin can hear the amicable music of Animal Crossing and at least it can keep Kyungsoo entertained while he takes a shower. Jongin enters his ensuite but before he closes the door he meets Kyungsoo’s eyes as he’s removing his beret.

“If you need anything just give me a holler,” Jongin realizes how weird that sounds considering he’ll be naked in a few moments. Kyungsoo smirks at him.

“I’ll keep that in mind babe. If you dilly dally any further I’ll take that as an invitation to join you,” Kyungsoo smiles and crosses his legs. Jongin finds his eyes wandering before he can stop them and he sees Kyungsoo’s tattoo through the fishnets along with the way his thighs squish as they’re constricted by his jeans and the thin nets. He swallows hard and closes the door, locking it for good measure before he strips and hops into the shower. The water is a little cold which makes him yelp but it heats up soon enough. Jongin takes extra care in washing his hair and he wonders if he should cut it soon. It was pretty long and that hair tie from Seulgi has practically become his own now. Jongin washes his body with care as well, taking care of things he usually doesn’t care for. He sputters at the audacity of his own mind and he gets out before his thoughts can wander too far.

Jongin dries his hair to pass some more time and he puts on a plain white t-shirt and joggers before he steps out of the bathroom. Kyungsoo is still there where he left him and he seems pretty into catching fish at the moment. He looks up at Jongin when he passes by to toss his dirty clothes in the hamper and he smiles when he does.

“Sit with me babe? I’m having fun,” Kyungsoo says in that voice of his and Jongin wants to obey everything this beautiful man says. He’s about to take a seat but he finds his hair falling into his face irritating so he grabs Seulgi’s hair tie before he does. Jongin takes a seat on the floor next to Kyungsoo since the beanbag is meant to fit one person and he tries to fix his hair. But with Kyungsoo beside him, watching him, he finds his hands shaking a little and he can’t tame his long locks. Kyungsoo laughs softly and he holds out his hand, Jongin’s eyes linger on his painted fingernails.

“Pass it here, I’ll help you,” Kyungsoo says and Jongin scoots closer like a child. Kyungsoo’s hands move swiftly and soon enough Jongin’s hair is out of his face. He pats the top of it and notes that Kyungsoo put his hair in a bun. Or at least half of it.

“Thank you. You had a lot of practice?” Jongin says before he looks at Kyungsoo’s shaved head. Kyungsoo laughs and he shifts a bit on the beanbag, patting it.

“Not on myself no but Chaeyoung always likes having her hair in different styles. I used to keep my hair long but it caused too many problems so I just got rid of it,” Kyungsoo explains and Jongin moves closer, fitting himself onto the beanbag.

“Are you close with her? You two seem really close,” Jongin says mindlessly as Kyungsoo’s body presses against his own. He wasn’t sure how he imagined Kyungsoo to smell but he smells like the finest cologne, more expensive than Jongin’s. 

“We grew up relying on each other and as identical twins it helps. Chaeyoung is my biggest supporter and she’s always encouraged me to be who I want to be. Our parents are in Paris so right now it’s just me and Chaeyoung. You and Seulgi seem close despite being step siblings,” Kyungsoo fits himself against Jongin naturally and Jongin finds himself bewitched by Kyungsoo’s voice. He almost doesn’t register how Kyungsoo moves into his lap, leaning back as he continues to play like nothing was strange here. Jongin’s eyes fall closed as he grows intoxicated with Kyungsoo’s scent and he leans in closer,

“We have a lot of common interests. She really is the sister I never had,” Jongin can’t elaborate any further and he wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist. He likes the way Kyungsoo feels in his arms, he’s plump in all the right places and so warm. Kyungsoo leans into the touch and Jongin freezes when he feels Kyungsoo’s thigh resting on top of his crotch. 

“Is this okay babe? We’re really close right now,” Kyungsoo says and Jongin snaps out of his trance. They were indeed very close but he didn’t find himself hating it. Not in the slightest. Even if he didn’t really know what to do with himself, holding Kyungsoo like this felt right. Kyungsoo leans his head back, resting it on Jongin’s shoulder before he smiles up at him. Jongin looks down at Kyungsoo’s lips and he wants to kiss him so badly. Jongin watches the way Kyungsoo’s lips stretch into a heart shaped smile, the way his gums and teeth show and his eyes crinkle unevenly. _ Fuck _ , this man really was here to steal his heart.

“Jongin! We’re going over to-!” The door bursts open and Seulgi pauses mid sentence, clearly not expecting to see Kyungsoo in Jongin’s bedroom. Jongin doesn’t particularly try to push Kyungsoo off or anything like that, no point in acting that he didn’t want to be in this position with the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. Plus that would be insulting to Kyungsoo who wasn’t jumping out of his lap either. 

“Hey Seulgi, how are you?” Kyungsoo greets calmly as if they weren’t in a semi compromising position. She looks from Kyungsoo to Jongin, then back to Kyungsoo.

“G-great Kyungsoo. Well I guess this is why Chaeyoung wouldn’t tell me where you were earlier. Nini, Chaeyoung has invited us over for a dip in their pool and dinner afterwards,” Seulgi says and Jongin doesn’t know if he has a choice or not. He looks down at Kyungsoo who’s already grinning up at him,

“Is that why you asked if I was free?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo shrugs.

“If you wanted to invite me over to swim then why did you let me take a shower? I’m just going to have to take one again later,” Jongin whines and Seulgi decides that she’s heard enough.

“Okay! Well I’ll see you in a bit Nini, you better show up. Or I’m digging up all of your flowers in Animal Crossing,” Seulgi threatens before she closes the door. Jongin’s jaw drops and he knew that he shouldn’t have let her create a residence on his island. He grabs the controller from Kyungsoo and he saves his game before turning off his Switch. Kyungsoo seems reluctant to get off of his lap and honestly Jongin was reluctant to let him go but they needed to get up. Kyungsoo stands first and Jongin tries not to stare at the indentions in his skin peeking through his stockings. Why was everything about Kyungsoo so distracting? Kyungsoo holds out a hand for him to hold and he does, grunting as he’s pulled up from the beanbag.

“You can go first. I’ll meet you there, you have to change right?” Jongin asks nonchalantly as he begins to dig through his drawers for swim trunks. Their family didn’t really frequent public swimming pools for obvious reasons but they also didn’t have a pool at home. Jongin wasn’t really into swimming and no one else had time to actually swim so they didn’t bother. Jongin guesses that the twins spend all summer in the pool and he suddenly feels worried about his well being since he has a perfect view of their pool from his room. Jongin realizes that Kyungsoo hasn’t responded to him and he grabs his red swim trunks before turning back to look at him. Jongin’s eyes widen when he sees that Kyungsoo is lifting his shirt up, exposing what looked like swimsuit material. Kyungsoo laughs at his reaction and he steps closer.

“I’m already prepared babe, c’mon, don’t want to leave everyone waiting do we?” Kyungsoo rocks back and forth on his feet and Jongin feels his cheeks flushing hard. He clears his throat and brushes past Kyungsoo before locking himself up in the ensuite again. Jongin pulls off his joggers and briefs before he slips on his swim trunks and he steps out again, tossing the still clean clothes on his bed. Kyungsoo’s eyes follow the toss and Jongin coughs when he sees his pink briefs popping out from the roll of joggers he stuffed them in. Kyungsoo chuckles and he takes hold of Jongin’s hand.

“Come on babe,” Jongin stumbles after Kyungsoo in a daze and they leave through the side door, locking the front. While walking out to the driveway and back to the twin’s backyard Jongin vaguely wonders if he should’ve brought a towel or a change of clothes for the dinner. Maybe he can get Seulgi to grab him something from his room later. His brain stopped working the moment Kyungsoo came over earlier to be honest. They both arrive at the backyard and Jongin sees that Seulgi is already in the pool, lounging on the same inflatable watermelon he’d seen Kyungsoo on. Chaeyoung hasn’t gotten into the pool yet, sitting on the edge with her legs kicking in the water. She looks up to greet them and the twins hold each other's hands for a brief moment in greeting. 

“Hello Jongin, help yourself to any of the refreshments,” she says softly and it’s weird how much she looks like Kyungsoo. Jongin nods politely and Seulgi is very obviously staring at his and Kyungsoo’s linked hands, he ignores her. Kyungsoo leads him over to the two lounge chairs, one already adorned with Seulgi’s clothes. Kyungsoo lets go of his hand and winks at him before he turns around. Jongin does as well, feeling nervous all of a sudden and he decides that he should just get into the pool first, to avoid any awkward boners watching Kyungsoo undress. He removes his shirt and tosses it onto Seulgi’s clothes.

“I-I’ll get in first,” he stutters before he practically beelines towards the pool. Jongin does a quick stretch before he sits down and steps in. The water comes up to his chin and it’s cool but not cold enough to make him cower. As soon as he’s in the water Seulgi paddles over, purposely slapping the water so that it assaults his face. Jongin groans and he can’t slap water at her because she’s already reached him.

“Are you okay?” Despite her comedic approach her expression is serious and Jongin appreciates it so much. They both look over to Kyungsoo who already had his shorts and turtleneck removed, leaving him in his swimsuit and fishnet stockings. Jongin swallowed hard and looked back to Seulgi before he pinches her cheeks.

“Don’t worry. He’s not doing anything I don’t like. I just don’t know if this is a summer fling or something more. I don’t know him at all really,” Jongin says honestly and Seulgi retaliates by pinching his cheeks back, arguably much harder than he did. Jongin whines when she pinches his nose and he slaps her hands away, causing water to erupt between them.

“Just follow your instincts. Go on, he’s waiting for you,” Seulgi says as she pushes away from him to head back over to Chaeyoung who was getting into the pool. Jongin rubs his cheeks with a pout and he sees Kyungsoo sitting on the edge of the pool, grinning at him. Jongin waddles over in a bit of defeat and Kyungsoo reaches for him as soon as he’s close. 

“Awh, did she tease you babe?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongin huffs. Kyungsoo gently begins to wrap his arms around Jongin’s shoulders to pull him a little closer before he leans off of the edge and into Jongin’s arms. The sudden weight comes as a surprise and Jongin grasps Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks to support him. He swears he hears a little whimper and he knows he’s a goner. Kyungsoo wraps his legs around Jongin’s waist and he smiles cheekily at him before he kisses his nose.

“Feeling better babe?” Jongin doesn’t even know how to answer but he just nods. Kyungsoo continues to cling to him and he swears he feels something against his belly button, which makes a lot of sense considering Kyungsoo was a man. But it wasn’t that that surprised him, it was the very distinct feeling he could feel through Kyungsoo’s swimsuit. Jongin doesn’t know if he should look but he swears he could feel something.

“Hold onto him tightly Jongin. He’s not a good swimmer,” Chaeyoung’s voice makes him turn and Kyungsoo yelps, clinging to him even tighter as if afraid that Jongin would let him go. Chaeyoung is hanging off of the watermelon and Seulgi is sitting on it cross legged, an eyebrow raised as she takes a sip of her beer. Jongin grips Kyungsoo’s flesh a little tighter and gosh there was so much of it, he loved the feel of it between his fingers. 

“Shut up Chae, you’re not that great either. Let’s just say, if we ever get thrown into the ocean, we’re both drowning,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and they all laugh. It goes on like that for a moment. Just small chatter while playing around in the pool. Eventually Kyungsoo does let Jongin go since he tries to steal the watermelon from Chaeyoung when Seulgi decides to sit on the lounge chair for a second. He’s successful and Jongin leans on the watermelon with crossed arms and a smile directed at Kyungsoo.

“Wanna help me prep dinner babe?” Kyungsoo places a finger under Jongin’s chin as he lifts his head and he swallows. Seulgi chokes at the pet name. Jongin looks over at Chaeyoung and she laughs.

“I’m not allowed anywhere near Soo’s kitchen, this is all you Jongin,” she says playfully before she gets out of the pool. Jongin pushes the watermelon towards the edge and he keeps it stable as Kyungsoo gets off. Only when he’s safe on his feet does Jongin let go, pulling himself up and out of the pool. Kyungsoo looks appreciatively at his torso and Jongin feels a little nervous, covering himself up a bit. Kyungsoo looks over at Seulgi as well and he smirks.

“Active aren’t you two?” Kyungsoo’s tone is suggestive and Jongin really just wants to lick the water running down his neck. But of course, he restrains from doing so. He also has no intention of answering so poor Seulgi has to.

“We both dance,” she answers simply and Kyungsoo looks back at Jongin with a sly grin. 

“Hmm, nice. C’mon babe. We’ll call y’all in when we’re done,” Kyungsoo runs his finger along the waistband of Jongin’s swim trunks, touching the skin there before he hooks his finger and pulls him along. 

“Don’t take too long Soo. I’m hungry and I mean it!” Chaeyoung yells after them and Jongin has no idea what she means. But what he does know is that he’s completely under Kyungsoo’s spell. 

“Shouldn’t we shower first? What if we get your floor wet?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo lets go of his swim trunks before he leads him inside.

“Just wipe your feet on the mat for now. Don’t worry, we’re eating outside and the floor is marble so it won’t cause any damage. Just be careful okay? I plan to take a very nice bath later,” Kyungsoo winks at him and Jongin doesn’t know how much he can take in one day. Amazingly enough, he’s managed to keep his dick under control in Kyungsoo’s presence. Even though the man was walking temptation himself. He’s wearing a simple black one piece this time, if it was the same swimsuit as the other day no doubt Jongin would’ve had much more trouble keeping his self control. They enter the kitchen and Jongin can’t help but look at how grand the house looks like on the inside. 

“Mom does interior design and Dad does fashion design so the house is on the fancier side. It’s a lot of space but Chaeyoung and I try our best to use all of it so it’s not for nothing,” Kyungsoo explains as he leads Jongin into the kitchen. Jongin pads after him and he feels out of place all of a sudden, he’s never been a particularly gifted cook. He could cook enough to survive but he never found the pleasure in it, feeling more stress when cooking than anything else. Kyungsoo on the other hand seems right at home (because he is). He pulls a glass casserole dish out of the fridge and he places it on the counter as he preheats the oven.

“I made a lasagna earlier, it just needs to heat up a bit and it’ll be ready to eat,” Kyungsoo says and he reaches back into the fridge before he pulls out a bottle of beer. He opens it with a bottle opener and takes a sip before offering it to Jongin who accepts it with a smile. Jongin takes a swig and he passes it back before stretching. It’s been awhile since he swam and he forgot how much muscle work it took. Maybe he should get back into dancing soon, he’s been taking quite a long break. Kyungsoo presses up against him and Jongin naturally leans into the body heat. 

“God you’re so pretty,” Kyungsoo whispers and Jongin can’t help but laugh.

“Did I say something amusing babe?” Kyungsoo asks like he can’t wait to hear the joke. Jongin shakes his head and he looks down at Kyungsoo before he takes the beer bottle from him to steal another sip.

“Says you. You’re stunning,” Jongin mumbles and as he tilts his head back he tenses when he feels Kyungsoo’s lips on his neck. There’s a loud beeping noise that interrupts them and Kyungsoo pulls away with a groan, tossing the lasagna into the oven before he shuts it and sets the timer for 20 minutes. Kyungsoo turns back to Jongin and his face is serious.

“I want to suck your cock babe,” Kyungsoo admits and Jongin nearly spits out the beer in shock. Maybe he shouldn’t be so surprised at how blunt Kyungsoo is. 

“I would like that,” Jongin answers in a slightly awkward manner and Kyungsoo licks his lips before he gets down on his knees. Kyungsoo wastes no time in pulling down Jongin’s swimming trunks, the wet material sliding down his legs and falling to the floor with a splat. Kyungsoo leans in close and he blows on Jongin’s semi erect cock making him shiver and fall back against the counter. Kyungsoo looks up at him and he wraps his hand around Jongin’s cock, stroking it with pressure as he eyes the glistening head.

“This has to be quick babe, don’t hold it in okay?” Kyungsoo breathes directly on Jongin’s cock head before he takes it into his mouth. Jongin tenses up immediately, one hand resting against the edge of the counter as he grasps it while the other falls down to Kyungsoo’s head. There’s no hair for him to grip so he can only scratch his head as he feels pleasure running up and down his spine. Kyungsoo’s mouth felt so hot around him and his tongue was doing wonders along the veins of his cock. It’s been a long time since Jongin had any kind of sexual encounters and it was showing. Kyungsoo doesn’t break eye contact, staring right at Jongin as he bobs his head up and down, trying to take more of Jongin’s cock each time. Kyungsoo buries his nose into the hair at the base of his cock and takes a deep inhale before pulling off, spitting out drool and precum. It runs down his chin and onto his swimsuit and thighs which makes Jongin’s knees even weaker.

“Let me make you cum babe,” Kyungsoo growls and Jongin moans loudly when rough hands grip his ass cheeks, spreading them as Kyungsoo dives down. His nose is pressed into Jongin’s balls as he begins to lick at his hole and Kyungsoo doesn’t let Jongin escape. The immense makes Jongin feel overwhelmed, whines and moans falling from his lips as he tries to pull away but Kyungsoo won’t let him. His orgasm is building at an exponential rate and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. It’s when Jongin feels the burn of Kyungsoo’s fingertip and tongue pushing their way into his ass that he lets go, his back arching as he cums. Kyungsoo doesn’t pull off until Jongin’s helplessly clawing at his head and whining at the oversensitivity. Jongin is in a daze when Kyungsoo stands up, gripping his bun harshly before pulling him into a rough kiss. 

The way Kyungsoo’s nose squished against his cheek and feeling his lips against his own felt like a dream. Jongin moaned as Kyungsoo purposely rubbed his thighs on his sensitive cock and Kyungsoo licks into his mouth. Jongin doesn’t know how to react to being kissed like this, unsure of what he should do but Kyungsoo notices this and his movements grow more gentle. He leads Jongin in a sensual kiss and it leaves them both breathless when they pull away. The oven timer goes off and Kyungsoo winks at him, kissing his nose.

“Just on time, get cleaned up babe. We’ll continue later, I want to see how many more times I can make you cum untouched,” Kyungsoo kisses him once again, deeply before he finally lets go of Jongin’s hair and goes to the oven. Jongin is left speechless at the counter and he doesn’t even know where his cum went. He waddles over to the sink with his trunks still around his ankles and he washes his hands and face before he pulls them up. Jongin turns back to Kyungsoo who is currently serving the lasagna on plates and there’s a clear erection in his swimsuit and Jongin feels guilty. Their eyes meet and Kyungsoo smiles at him,

“Don’t give me that look babe. Trust me, I’m fine. Come help me with the plates?” Kyungsoo reassures him but it doesn’t really make him feel any better. He unties his hair since it’s all wet and tangled before he runs his hand through it, loosening up the locks a bit. Kyungsoo eyes him hungrily and he tips his toes, licking Jongin’s cheek when he grabs some of the plates. The action almost causes Jongin to drop the plates and Kyungsoo pulls some forks out of the drawer.

“I can’t wait to cum all over you later babe,” Kyungsoo says it like a promise and Jongin feels a flare in his lower abdomen. He takes deep breaths and thinks of literally anything to keep himself from getting aroused but Kyungsoo definitely wasn’t making it easy for him. Together they carry the plates out to the back and they find Seulgi and Chaeyoung where they left them, on the lounge chairs with a few empty cans of cider between them. The two rejoice at the sight of food and they make room on the lounge chairs. Kyungsoo sits beside Chaeyoung while Jongin sits beside Seulgi who was giving him a very knowing look.

“Thank you for the meal,” they all say in a chorus before they start eating. The lasagna is delicious and Jongin practically moans upon the first taste. He tries to hide it but Seulgi doesn’t, openly expressing how good it was.

“This is amazing! You made it yourself Kyungsoo?” she asks in wonder with filled cheeks before she goes back in for another bite. Kyungsoo looks down at his plate with a grin and Chaeyoung is the one who speaks up for him.

“Kyungsoo is the sole cook at home. A culinary academy graduate actually! He lets me help him bake occasionally but only  _ occasionally _ ,” Chaeyoung pouts and Jongin laughs. The conversation continues and soon enough their plates are all empty and their bellies are full. Jongin lies down on top of Seulgi and she screams when he does, complaining about how he’s heavy. To retaliate Jongin puts even more weight on her and she pulls his hair which makes him scream this time. 

“Serves you right! You should cut your hair already, you’re looking more and more like a hermit each day,” Seulgi complains and she grabs the hair tie on his wrist before she wrestles his chlorine coated locks into a ponytail. 

“It looks good like that though. Soo used to have long hair you know, but in uni he had a rebellious phase and just shaved it all one day,” Chaeyoung says as she looks at her twin fondly, rubbing his head like a good luck charm. Kyungsoo laughs and swats her hand away. 

“She’s right, long hair looks good on you,” Kyungsoo’s voice is deep and Jongin feels that right in his groin. It wasn’t hard to tell how much Kyungsoo liked his long hair. Seulgi notices the shift in atmosphere and she pushes Jongin off of her, kicking him for good measure. Chaeyoung stands up, grabbing the plates and only then does Jongin notice that she has a matching tattoo with Kyungsoo. Seulgi stands as well and Jongin unconsciously follows along with Kyungsoo. They all head inside and Chaeyoung tosses the plates in the dishwasher before she turns and looks at them all. She hooks arms with Seulgi and grins.

“Well! I’m sleeping over at Seulgi’s. I’d rather not hear my brother have sex. Goodnight you two!” Chaeyoung says in a melodic voice and Jongin’s jaw drops. Kyungsoo just laughs and he wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist.

“I second that. Nini, I'm banning you from the house till tomorrow. Don’t worry I’ll tell mom and dad. Have fun! Be safe!” Seulgi and Chaeyoung both grin as they walk out of the house arm in arm and Jongin can feel the embarrassment in his whole body. Kyungsoo hums and he waddles a bit when holding Jongin and he can’t help but smile as Kyungsoo twirls him around. Kyungsoo looks up at him and kisses his lips.

“Sorry babe, it seems you’re stuck with me all night,” Kyungsoo doesn’t sound sorry in the slightest and Jongin rolls his eyes playfully.

“It’s almost like you planned this,” Jongin accuses and Kyungsoo feigns offense with an exaggerated gasp. Jongin holds him closer and he tries to ignore the anxiety in his chest that this was going to be just a night, just a summer, without any kind of fulfillment. He was completely enamoured by Kyungsoo but did Kyungsoo feel the same way about him? Jongin was normal, plain, there wasn’t anything special about him. Kyungsoo places a hand on his cheek and Jongin blinks at him just as Kyungsoo begins to pull on it. He cries out at the pain and Kyungsoo laughs at him.

“Spend the night with me Jongin. Let’s see where this goes because I see an amazing love story in the works here,” Kyungsoo whispers and Jongin can’t hold back the urge to kiss him, so he does. Kyungsoo welcomes the kiss as they embrace and when they part Kyungsoo’s cheeks are pink.

“Come on babe, I’ve got to prepare a bath for us,” Kyungsoo says as he holds Jongin’s hand and begins to pull him past the living room and towards a set of spiral stairs. The whole house has a very clean theme to it, mainly marble with accents of greenery, pink and gold. It really suited the twins. It almost feels like he’s in a dream house when he reaches the second floor. Kyungsoo leads him into a room at the end of the hall and Jongin is shocked when he sees the biggest bathroom he’s ever been in. This used to be a bedroom no doubt but it was remodeled to be a bathroom. There’s a large tub in the floor and there’s a rain shower with glass walls. There’s a glass case filled with candles and other bath products, Jongin swears he can see dried flower petals of all kinds. Kyungsoo lets go of his hand and he walks over to the tub before he presses a few buttons on the side. Jongin is shocked by the technology of it all and Kyungsoo grins at him.

“What scent would you like? You can look at the choices in the case over there,” Kyungsoo says nonchalantly as the tub begins to fill with water and Jongin has no idea. His family was rich, no doubt about that but they never really indulge in luxury like this. Jongin’s father believed in living as comfortably as they can without taking anything for granted. Then again, Jongin’s parents were actors and screenwriters. Kyungsoo’s parents were designers, they must love luxury and the twins do as well, it’s clear. Oddly enough, it doesn’t make Kyungsoo feel far away though. It just shows another side of him that Jongin was getting to know.

“What’s your favourite combination? Let’s go with that,” Jongin suggests as he frees his hair from the ponytail and tosses the hair tie onto the counter. He draws in closer to the case and opens it carefully as he peeks inside. There were so many options and most of them were used. Which made him a little happy seeing how the twins didn’t buy things for the sake of having things. He sees a section for oils and salts as well as candles and dried petals. Kyungsoo comes up behind him and he kisses his shoulder before he gently moves Jongin over so that he can grab what he needs. 

“I personally really like this honey and milk bath bomb. It makes my skin really smooth and it smells lovely. A little sweet though so I pair it with this lemon candle at the end of the bathtub. Since the bathroom is so big it disperses nicely without feeling overwhelming,” Kyungsoo explains as he removes said items from the case and Jongin just looks at it all in awe. He notices that the case is very clearly divided and Kyungsoo points to the other side.

“Chae’s stuff is in there too of course. There’s the odd time we bathe together but she likes different things than I do. Chae likes a lot of floral scents, I prefer citrus,” Kyungsoo says and he lights the candle before placing it at the end of the tub. Jongin couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed, he can’t say he didn’t want any of the fancy flower petals. Kyungsoo notices this of course.

“Did you want some flowers babe?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongin walks over to him to kiss his lips. 

“Maybe next time. Let’s hurry up and shower, the bath looks so inviting,” Jongin says and he waits for Kyungsoo to lead him to the shower because god forbid he caused some kind of weird lockdown by pressing the wrong buttons. Kyungsoo removes his swimsuit before he enters the shower and Jongin is only a little distracted from the flawless skin being exposed to him. Only a little, what mainly catches his eye is Kyungsoo’s tan lines. Jongin swallows hard and he removes his trunks before he steps into the shower with Kyungsoo. He waits patiently as Kyungsoo fiddles with the controls on the wall and within a minute or so the shower begins raining down over them and Jongin sighs in delight as hot water touches his skin. His eyes fall closed naturally and when he opens them he sees Kyungsoo admiring him off to the side where the shower doesn’t reach. Jongin’s heart stops when he sees it for the first time.

“What, are you surprised by these babe? You noticed them earlier didn’t you?” Kyungsoo smirks as he runs his fingers over his pierced nipples.  _ That _ was what Jongin felt earlier. His throat runs dry and he wonders what else he can discover about Kyungsoo. Jongin holds out his hands and Kyungsoo steps closer to him, being pulled under the stream of water as soon as he’s close. Kyungsoo giggles as soon as Jongin pulls him into his arms and Jongin silences him with a kiss. Their hands wander as their kiss grows a little more desperate and Jongin pulls away to breathe. Kyungsoo lips latch onto his neck and he moans as he feels his skin being marked. The sounds reverberate off of the bathroom walls but he doesn’t have a chance to feel shy when Kyungsoo was all over him.

“You’re so tasty babe. Hurry, let’s wash your hair then get in the bath. I want to see you riding me,” Kyungsoo licks Jongin’s earlobe before he sucks on it and his knees feel so weak. Jongin wanted that too, so badly. His eyes are lidded when Kyungsoo pulls away from him to grab some shampoo and Jongin can’t help but laugh when Kyungsoo practically slaps it onto his head. Kyungsoo grabs his hair and he pulls him down.

“You’re too tall! Bend down for me, I don’t want to slip,” Kyungsoo huffs and he obeys, enjoying the feeling of his fingers going through his hair. The smell of the shampoo is fruity and floral, no doubt it was Chaeyoung’s, what use would Kyungsoo have for shampoo? Jongin is almost about to ask about the conditioner when suddenly he feels his ass cheeks parting. Jongin’s eyes fly open for a split second but he can’t keep them open for long because the shampoo was still being washed out of his hair. 

“Kyungsoo you can’t just-!” Jongin moans as he feels a finger rubbing against his entrance and he vigorously washes the shampoo out of his hair, cursing at himself for having so much of it.

“Babe you make it seem like we’re here for an innocent shower and bath. The sooner we get you prepped the sooner we can move to the bath, don’t worry I won’t rush this. I won’t hurt you,” Kyungsoo reassures and he feels a kiss on his thigh. Jongin opens his eyes when he feels that his hair is shampoo free and he kneels on the shower floor before he gets on his elbows, turning around to look at Kyungsoo.

“Please,” he begs and he can’t keep his head on the side too long because he really doesn’t want water in his ears but he can hear the muffled sound of a cap opening and a squirt of lubricant. Jongin spreads his legs and Kyungsoo rubs a lubricated thumb against his entrance before he feels it slip inside. Jongin clenches instantly and he moves forward and away unconsciously, but Kyungsoo’s grip on his hip keeps him grounded. Jongin doesn’t hide his moans as Kyungsoo begins to fit in more fingers, his brain tells him that the shower is muffling the sound. Kyungsoo’s fingers aren’t that long but they’re thick and the way he scissors them feels magical. Jongin relaxes as much as he can and he pushes his ass back to feel more of Kyungsoo’s fingers.

“Such a pretty babe,” Kyungsoo leans down and he bites Jongin’s left cheek which makes him jolt forward at the feeling. Kyungsoo curls his fingers up into his prostate and his breath hitches as Kyungsoo stimulates it until it begins to feel like too much.

“Enough, I’m ready for you,” Jongin pulls away to keep himself from cumming too early and when he turns around Kyungsoo is licking his fingers. Jongin crawls to him and holds his cheeks before he seals their lips together once more. He tastes Kyungsoo messily and without any shame and he gasps when Kyungsoo stands up, lifting him from the ground as well.

“Go wait for me in the bath babe,” Kyungsoo orders and Jongin smacks his ass before he carefully runs off with a giggle. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and turns off the shower before he tosses the bath bomb into the already filled tub. Jongin whines when it hits him on the head but he’s easily distracted when it begins to fizz and melt away in the water. A soft white foamy layer mixed with a deep yellow and glitters of gold forms on top of the water and Jongin inhales deeply, the scent mixing with the lemon candle wonderfully. Kyungsoo comes into the bath after him and sits on one of the ledges, the tub felt more like a hot tub or jacuzzi really because of its size. Jongin makes his way over and he sits himself in Kyungsoo’s lap, his plush thighs feel like a cushion and Jongin makes sure his hole is directly on Kyungsoo’s cock.

“Condom?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo gestures to a small compartment on the side of the tub. He pulls it open and Jongin sees an array of lubricant and condoms of all sizes. He laughs and pinches Kyungsoo’s nipple, pulling on the bar purposely.

“ You’re so prepared. So what size are you?” Jongin tries to hold in his laughter and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, grabbing a condom from the compartment and closing it before he rips open the packet and hands it to him. Kyungsoo doesn’t let him look at what size he is. Jongin laughs and he stands up before he gestures for Kyungsoo to do the same. He very unsexily puts on the condom but he forces Kyungsoo to sit again. Jongin lowers carefully and he reaches for Kyungsoo’s cock, stroking it while looking at him in the eyes before he begins to lower himself on it. Kyungsoo’s brows scrunch up from the feeling and Jongin kisses the furrow away, his breath heavy as he feels the stretch of Kyungsoo’s dick.

“Definitely a large,” Jongin groans and Kyungsoo kisses his cheek apologetically. Once Jongin is fully seated they just take a moment to adjust to each other and Jongin really likes the squish of Kyungsoo’s thighs beneath him. He allows his hands to explore and he can’t help but squeeze every roll he finds, adoring the plumpness of Kyungsoo’s body. He rests his thumbs on Kyungsoo’s nipples and he looks him deep in the eyes before he starts grinding his hips.

“I love the feel of your body against mine. Inside of mine,” he admits hotly as he throws his head back and he lifts his hips. Kyungsoo’s hands are on him in a second and he’s gently guiding him up,

“I could say the same babe, show me those dancing hips when you’re ready,” Kyungsoo delivers a not so friendly smack to his ass and Jongin makes a statement by pulling his nipple piercings before he does. Kyungsoo moans loudly and Jongin begins lifting and dropping his hips. His thighs are beginning to feel a bit of the burn but he can’t say he doesn’t love it. There was an ache growing in his thighs and he could feel the drag of Kyungsoo’s cock in his ass but he loved it, loved the smack of their skin beneath the water when he met Kyungsoo’s thighs. Once Jongin relaxes, Kyungsoo grips his hips and he begins to meet him halfway, the water splashing at the collision. Jongin moans loudly and he falls forward but Kyungsoo’s strong grip keeps him upright. Kyungsoo reaches up and grabs his hair before he pulls it.

“Lean over the tub babe. Let me fuck you properly,” Kyungsoo growls and Jongin scrambles to obey. Hopping off of Kyungsoo’s cock before he bends over the side of the tub, spreading his legs and looking at Kyungsoo before he reaches back and spreads apart his own cheeks. He can feel his hole gaping, yearning to be filled again and Kyungsoo licks his lips before he strokes his cock. Jongin gasps when Kyungsoo pulls him back again by his hair and he groans when Kyungsoo slams back into the hilt.

“Fuck me please, harder,” Jongin whines and Kyungsoo pulls at his hair harder before he begins pistoning his hips deep inside with precision. Jongin can feel it, how Kyungsoo’s cock head comes closer and closer to hitting his prostate. It’s so close. He’s so close. Kyungsoo’s balls are heavy as they smack against his own and Jongin’s hands fumble to find something to grasp onto. Kyungsoo’s cock hits him right in the prostate at that moment and Jongin lets out a guttural moan, his body flying forward out of instinct but it only causes Kyungsoo to pull his hair harder. 

“Fuck Kyungsoo!” Jongin screams as Kyungsoo continues to abuse his prostate giving him no chance to breathe the moment it was found. Kyungsoo’s pace grows rougher and deeper if that was even possible and Jongin doesn’t know what to do, all he can feel is  _ Kyungsoo _ . He was so close to his peak, he just needed a little more and he would reach it. Kyungsoo leans over Jongin and he can feel his nipple piercings on his back. Kyungsoo grunts directly into his ear and Jongin whines.

“Cum Jongin, cum for me babe,” Kyungsoo bites his earlobe and Jongin feels his nerves singing as he obeys. He clenches around Kyungsoo’s hot cock as he comes and he feels a gentle touch running through his hair as he does. Velvet soft words telling him how beautiful he was and how well he was doing. Jongin can feel himself sobbing at the euphoric feeling and Kyungsoo pulls out of him at that moment. Jongin opens his eyes as his body continues to twitch during the aftershocks and he sees Kyungsoo kneeling in front of him, stroking his dick hurriedly, condom gone. Jongin’s mouth falls open lazily and he sticks out his tongue as Kyungsoo releases all over his face and he closes his eyes when he feels hot streams painting his skin. 

“You’re so beautiful Jongin, let’s clean you up,” Kyungsoo says softly and Jongin allows his body to be brought back into the hot water. The sweet smell of honey and milk eases his senses and the heat begins to work on the soreness in his muscles. Jongin feels a soft cloth washing over his face and he opens his eyes with a lazy grin.

“You’re amazing,” he says to Kyungsoo and he’s rewarded with a slow kiss. It makes him melt and he wants to feel this way forever. 

“ _ You’re _ amazing,” Kyungsoo places kisses all over his face and Jongin giggles. It all felt so intimate for what he thought would just be a one night stand initially. Jongin stretches and he stands up on his own two feet as Kyungsoo drains the tub. They go over to the shower (with Kyungsoo supporting Jongin) as they rinse themselves off once more and Kyungsoo hands him a towel. They dry up as best as they can and Kyungsoo leads him towards what Jongin assumes is his bedroom. The door opens and Jongin looks around in awe. What he notices first is that Kyungsoo’s bedsheets are black and that his room is very organized. It’s pretty standard, a bed, desk, dresser, vanity and what Jongin assumes is a walk in closet. As well as a LED television mounted on the wall and a PS4. Jongin falls into the bed and he immediately snuggles up against the body pillow, smelling Kyungsoo’s scent.

“Don’t hug that, hug  _ me _ ,” Kyungsoo pouts and Jongin laughs softly, tossing the body pillow aside as he opens his arms for Kyungsoo to fit into. Jongin feels his body relaxing with Kyungsoo next to him and he squeezes his thighs.

“You really like my body don’t you?” Kyungsoo laughs and he turns so that they’re facing each other. Jongin doesn’t even try to deny it.

“When I saw you for the first time you were wearing your lace swimsuit with the slits. You looked really hot. I think I have a fetish for your thighs and stomach Kyungsoo,” Jongin mumbles and he pulls their naked bodies flush together.

“I want to fuck your thighs one day, tease you by rubbing my cock all over your hole but never giving it to you,” Jongin reaches up to touch Kyungsoo’s nipple bars again but Kyungsoo stops him by intertwining their fingers. 

“Don’t get me all worked up if you can’t follow through babe,” Kyungsoo kisses his jawline and Jongin smiles at the touch.

“That’s true, we do have all summer after all,” he yawns and closes his eyes as Kyungsoo pulls the covers over them both. Kyungsoo gives him one last kiss on the lips.

“And every summer after that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> BAHA that's all I have to say for this one  
> I won't lie this is one of my favourite Soo's and though I would've liked to add a scene of Jongin topping it would be too much work for me LOL I'M SO TIRED  
> I also wanted to have Kyungsoo fucking Jongin with his fishnets on but uhh we can't all have what we wanted  
> Thank you for reading <333 lemme know if you play Animal Crossing too aha  
> Take care! Wash your hands! Follow me on Twitter if you want ;D @k_ajima  
> \- Airi


End file.
